My ChibiMaru Kun
by zeetaf
Summary: A cute white infant is circling by a wolf pack but a strange creature secured his life but it cannot raise him so it must find someone to care for him./It ended and no Episode 2
1. Cute white infant

**My Chibi-Maru Kun**

Summary: A cute white infant is circling by a wolf pack but a strange creature secured his life but it cannot raise him so it must find someone to care for him.

**One: Cute white infant**

A white and black dog walked along a dried road to find the way home after she fell into a well in a shrine in Tokyo. She remembered she followed her master to a shrine on the hill near a river in the noon. But a small yellow butterfly caught her attention then she tried to catch it but it flied high and headed to a opened well house near a big tree in the shrine.

The black and white dog sniffed the air and rushed through the wood to find something is in the danger and the wolf smell is too strong when she closed to the clearing in a valley.

Gnaaarl!

A pack of wolves circled something and they tried to paw and bite it but a light of green whip cut their legs and torso to warn them get away from it. So the dog lies in wait to see the pack and the thing. She found out that thing is an infant is surrounded by the wolf and he tried to cut the wolves.

The black and white dog moved slowly to the pack and bites hard on a wolf leg made the wolf cried in pain. She dodged back and prepare for the fight. The white infant just saw the fight between a strange two tone dog and the wolves.

'How clever she is.'

A white infant tried to get up but his body is too heavy to sit up so he just sees them until the wolves were retreated from the dog. She turned around to the infant after the pack is out of her sight and she checks the infant found out he is find. The dog sniffed his scented and smell the wind to find his parents but there is nobody here but them.

'What do you looking for, dog?' But she does not answer him. 'Or I should ask the beast to speak with her.'

The dog saw the objects near him are a black metal armor, white silk clothes, black leather boots and a pair of swords. So she accompanies him to wait for any human to find him and send him back to his parents. She waited for hours but there is nobody passes their way just squirrels, hares, rats and birds.

The blue sky changes to dusk and the sun is going to set down the hill made the valley is darker than the last half an hour. She has determine to push the white infant on a silk cloth and wraps him before held the cloth in her mouth then she left the clearing to find a cave or a hut to stay a night.

'A smart dog'

* * *

><p>A young woman walked alone in the wood after she followed the dog boy to a grove and found out he went to see his beloved woman and stay with her all the night. The sweet scene hurt her feeling and she cannot handle it anymore she must leave the grove and find somewhere to remedy her heart and sleep. The girl found a small and safety cave to sleep so she went in but a roar sound caught her ears.<p>

Roar!

"Dog?" The fifteen years girl shifted when the sound is closing toward her. "I'm sorry and I'll leave."

A babbled sound of the infant loud out of the darkness made the girl stop and turned around to see the infant. The infant sniffed her salty smell and her familiar scented from a human girl and he recognizes her is here at the cave mouth but he does not want this girl sees him now but it is too late.

"An infant is here with a strange black and white dog." The girl moves close but the dog stops her and warn the girl to leave the cave.

"Alright! Alright, I'll go and good bye, dog."

'Good, she is leaving.' A silvery moon hair infant stared at the dog backed to him and circled his chubby body again.

'Good girl'

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I borrowed this dog from Ranma 12**


	2. Same Smell

**Two: Same Smell**

The white and black dog put the wrapped white infant on the grass is under a tree is near a small stream after she walked for long time. The sun rose high above her two tone head and the weather is hotter than this morning. She unwinds the silvery moon hair infant and rolled him over to lie on his stomach before walked toward the cold stream to drink the water and gets nap.

The infant looked around and spreads his sense over the area but he does not find any demon around the area. He tried to turn around but his heavy body does not allow he do as he wants.

'My damn body' He sighed lightly. 'I really hate myself but I need this dog's help. But it is better than the other helping me especially Inuyasha or that miko.'

* * *

><p>A little human girl, the brothers and a toad demon waited for their demon lord for weeks but he does not show up as he usually does. The young girl got up and leads the dragon into the grove made the toad yelled at her but she ignores his bawl.<p>

"Where do you go, Rin?" The toad picked a two heads staff and followed the girl.

"Ah-Un can find Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin misses him."

"You're annoying child. He said he will back and what can I explain to him if you are missing?"

"But Sesshoumaru-sama didn't come back for long time and Rin worried about him."

"Stupid!"

"He might be in the trouble."

"Sesshoumaru-sama is the great demon lord and I never seen he is in the trouble because he…Rin?" The toad looked around the grove to see the girl but she is here. "Rin! Where are you?"

A little human girl climbed up on the two heads dragon while a toad demon saw their back is quite far from him in the south. He ran fast as his short legs can do but the dragon is walked faster then him.

"Ah-Un!" The toad speeds up. "Ah-Un, wait for me."

"I'm sorry, Ah-Un but please wait for him and we cannot leave him behind. He might be in the trouble if Sesshoumaru-sama knew."

Huzz!

The brothers nodded their heads and stop at the stream to drink the water. A toad reached for them and sat at a tree trunk to rest a little after he used all of his energy to run to the group.

"Jaken-sama"

"Hn"

"Ah-un will leave"

The toad walked toward the stream to drink the cold water and walked before the brothers into the wood to find his precious lord.

* * *

><p>The chilled breeze smear the dog's face and its body made she fell in a deep sleep but a hiss sound woke her up. The black and white dog saw an infant tried to cut the strange creatures those she never seen in her life. She got up immediately and steps in front of the white infant to protect him.<p>

'Get out of my way, dog' But the dog prepares to attack the creatures if they move close.

'I won't repeat myself'

Rooooar!

But the strange creatures continue walked toward them and the one spreads his claws to clash her and the infant. The dog dodged back but some claws cut her torso made her crimson blood breed out of her wounds. Suddenly, a pink light is flying from their back and shot the demon down and the three arrows are following the first one.

'These are holy arrows. So it means.'

"Step away from them, demons" A girl stepped out of a green shrub and stood beside the infant.

"Miko"

"I warn you, demon." She sets her arrow. "Come this way, dog."

The black and white dog ignores her wounds and hurry got up. She stopped next to the human girl and hover over the infant until the human killed all of those strange creatures then the dog fell on the infant. The last thing she remembers is the girl has the same smell as she has. She can trust this human and lost consciousness.

"Hey, dog!"

The girl sat beside the dog and lifted her out of the infant who is going to lose his breath because the dog weights upon him. The girl laid the dog on the soft grass and opened her yellow bag to bring her aid kit out. The white infant saw the young woman cleans the dog's wounds and dressed them.

'This box is weird and has a strong smell.' He lifts his head and stared at the clear color box.

"She is safe now and how about the infant?"

'Don't touch me, miko' Alas, the girl hears only his babbling sound. So he is such a poor demon lord who is protecting by the normal dog and a human girl.

'My damn luck!'

"Are you alright, the infant?"

'I'm always fine, miko and let go of me.'

The girl lay him on her lap and found out his lips are dried and nearly splitting. She takes a blue plastic bottle out of her bag and poured the water into its cover before support the infant to waters him. The white infant turned away from the cover.

"Your body needs the water and it is the best to drink it even though it is my water, demon."

The infant listens to her word. The fact that cruel and his body is dehydrated as she says. He returned to the cup and drinks the water. And another cruel fact is going to drive him crazy is his rumble with hunger from his **pigged pack.***

"And you need food."

The infant saw the girl took a box out of her yellow back and open it. The food smell appetizing him and made his stomach growl louder.

'Shit, I have nothing left to proud.' His white face is now turned to pink and his pointing ears are red.

The girl glanced at him but does not say anything to hurt his feeling and his pride. She sends him a piece of cooked meat but his clawed hand is too small and it does not have enough strength to grab the meat. The meat slipped out of his small hand and fall on the ground while he can do the best thing is just seen it.

'My idiotic life' But he keeps his angry inside and open his small fanged mouth to eat the cooked meat from the girl.

'He is so cute but he looks familiar to somebody I know.'

The girl tried to call her memory. Suddenly, the blue crescent moon on his forehead strikes hew mind.

'Sesshoumaru-sama? But Jaken said his lord went back to the castle on yesterday.' She glanced back at the demon infant in her arm. 'And he is an adult. So the last one is if this infant his pup but why he left his pup with a black and white dog.'

'I'm full, miko.' He babbled.

"What can I call you, demon?" She just though of the important thing is his name. "I cannot ask the dog and I don't understand your word so I'll call you Chibimaru-kun."

'Crazy!' He gnarred.

The fifteen years girl sighed lightly while wrapped him with his white silk cloth and riding him on her back. Then she lifted her bag on her thin shoulder and held the black and white dog up to walked away from the clearing before the other demons will sense them.

"Chibi-kun, I think I know your father but he went back to the castle on yesterday. So I'll ask his servant and he might informs him about you."

The poor demon lord just listens to the girl's word while sniffed her scented and the dog smell.

'They have the same smell but this dog isn't her. So strange'

"But I want to know that who is the lucky demoness is your mother, Chibi-kun."

'Stop to call me like that, miko!'

* * *

><p><strong>Note: The guy has six-pack but he is an infant so he has a pigged pack.<strong>


	3. Join the group

**Three: Join the group**

The sun rose high and the wind stopped for a long time, a human girl, a normal dog and a demon infant must stop at a small stream in a valley to rest and have their lunch. They sat under a big tree while a girl prepare their meal is a hare that the infant used his whip to kill it. A girl sat an infant on her lap for control his position while she fed him and give some of her cooked meat to the black and white dog. She lift up her wrist to see the watch told her this is the afternoon.

"We will hurry to back to my group in the next village."

'Why did they leave you or didn't send someone to pick you up, miko?'

"What is it, Chibi-kun?" She gazed at the infant but he sighed and continue eats his meal.

"Why do you upset to me?"

'Nothing else matters, miko and let eat your food.'

"I hope my friends will help you to see your father and you'll be safe if you live with him."

'Silly'

A dog sniffed the wind around her bag and made her way to a yellow back is behind her. She sniffed again before duck her head into the bag and takes something out.

"Hey! What are you doing dog?" The girl stared at the dog and a clear color pack of dog treat.

The dog put a pack before her and waits for the human girl open it.

"Do you know what is it, dog?"

Woof!

"Hn?" She picked up and a pack while the demon lord saw it with the interest.

'What is this particular object?'

"I really quite sure that you come from my time but I will make sure."

The demon lord saw the girl pick a greenish ball out of her bag and plays it in her slim hand.

'What are you doing, miko?' Then he glanced at the dog got up and set her form and wait for the girl.

"What is it, dog? Do you want to play it?"

Woof!

"Alright! Fetch!"

A human girl threw a round greenish object out and the dog runs to the way that the object is flying while the demon lord just saw the dog catch the object and hurry back to them.

'How fun!' He grabbed her arm is wrapping around his torso to sat him and threw the object away again and the dog run to fetch it again.

"Good girl and I know that you are from my time and here is your prize."

The lord saw a girl tore a pack at the top and picked a stick to give it the dog.

"Do you want a one, Chibi-kun?"

But the infant in her arm turned to aside and eats his cooked meat again. 'This Sesshoumaru doesn't want that food, miko.'

* * *

><p>A beautiful demon slayer pinched on a pervert monk' back of his hand while they sit together on a lock near a steam in the late afternoon. She got up and started to walk away but a familiar girl in a yellow t-shirt showed up at the farm.<p>

"Kagome-chan!" She waves her hand to call her friend.

"Kagome-sama held a white object and a strange black and white dog accompanied with her." The monk stared at the dog and the white object in her arms.

"Hi" a girl sat on a lock that her friends sat on the last minute and dropped her bag on the ground but the wrap is still in her arms.

"We think you will arrive here on yesterday, Kagome-chan."

"Yes, I will but I got a problem."

"What is it?" The monk gazed at the wrap.

A girl unfolded the cloth show them a silver moon silk but the silk moved a little made they shifted immediately. There is following with a babbled sound form it. They moved close to the object in her arms and grasped in shock when a pair of golden eyes snap open.

"Demon"

"Leave it, Kagome-sama and come this way."

Rooooar!

"Calm down, Chibi-kun"

"Eh?"

"What do you call him?"

"He is Chibimaru kun and he is the cause made me come here late."

"Chibi…maru-kun"

Gnaaarl!

"It's alright, Chibi-kun. They are my friends."

'I know but I will slice them I pieces if they call me like that again.' He glared at the monk is before him.

"He looks like Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hn?"

"Look at his blue crescent moon, Sango-chan."

A slayer sits down and looked at his crescent moon on his forehead but she shifted up and her face turned red. The lord saw her turned to the monk and spread her hand out then it is following with a slap sound from the monk's cheek.

'Stupid pervert monk'

"Sango-chan. Please held him and go back to a hut because my arms hurt and I don't have enough strength to carry him any more."

The woman looked at the lovely infant and wants to say no but her friend is trying from her long walking. "Won't he kill me?"

"Do not hurt or harm her, OK?"

'Hn'

A beautiful slayer spreads her arms out to take a cute white infant from her friend and held him close to her chest. The monk took her bag and held her arm to support her to the hut while a strange black and white dog followed them into a hut in a small village among the villagers' eyes.

The young woman unfurled the white silk cloth and sat the nude demon lord on her lap while a fire cat walked toward them and sniffed him.

'What do you want, cat?'

Meow

The two tails cat sat down and gazes at the lord is smaller than the last two weeks she met him in the battle field with the evil's incarnations.

'Hn'

The monk saw them talked to each other with their language even though he heard the infant's babbled sound and the cat's meow.

"Who is he, Mirouku?"

"Kagome-sama said he is Sesshoumaru-sama's pup."

"Does he have a pup and where are his parents?" A fox demon moved close to the young woman but the lord glanced at him to send a shivered down the fox's spine.

The fox felt a danger from the infant and dodged back and hind himself at the monk's back. "He is alike his father."

Meow

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"He said he went back to Kaede's village and he will come back in the morning."

"Hn" The girl does not say anything but took of her cloth and got up. But the western lord smelled her tear and glanced at her face saw a small tear drop on her outer canthus.

A school girl sat in the cold water in a wooden tub in the back of the hut is surrounding by the high and thick shrubs and trees. She tried to calm herself and wash away her tear because somebody said the water can wash the life and refresh everything. She hopes it will revive her heart and her feeling before her lover come back from his beloved woman.

'Why he lied to everyone like that even if he goes to see Kikyo.'

The lord sat against the slayer and looked at the pictures in the tale book is opening by Shippo. He is wondering how human can do the good paintings that he never knows and this book is strange for him. But the one thing he knew is the kit cannot read much as the others by his age can do.

"Sango, can you read this story again?"

"What is it, Shippo?" The young woman hover over the dog lord and looked at the book is full of many pictures and colors.

"Maple Syrup Season" The slayer sat the lord on her lap and held a board book up while the kit moved to her site.

A school girl came back from her bath saw the white infant and the fox slept together on a futon with the cat near Sango. She put her old cloth near her bag and took off a short sleeves t-shirt to wear the little white demon.

"What do they say, Mirouku-san?"

"The village chief said there is a demon witch transfers the villagers and demons become the strange shapes such as yesterday in, a villager saw the witch changed a woman became a duck."

"Hn…can he remember her appearance?"

"He said he cannot remember her much but she has a yellow curl hair, blue eyes and lotus odor."

"I see"

"But she left the village for a day before you came here."

"I'm sorry to late you."

"It's alight, Kagome-chan and go to your bed."

"You are tired and deep sleep."

"Yes, good night"

"Good night"

The girl went back to her futon and lay beside the infant before closed him toward her. 'I must clear my task before I go home on this weekend.'

Then she held the fox and the dog close and kissed their forehead to say good night and drifted in her deep sleep.

* * *

><p>A doggy ears boy stared at a silvery moon head infant in his friend lap. The pup eats his cooked meat but glared back at the boy for a sect and turned around to see a black and white dog eats her meal in a bowl near a tree is in front of the hut. He sensed his half brother came close to the group but his eyes still stares at him.<p>

"Why do you usually care for the other and he is a demon pup?"

"But he was left and I will send him to his father."

"Do you know who his father is?"

"Of cause" The girl pointed at a blue crescent moon.

"Sesshoumaru"

'Stupid, half-breed but it's good that he didn't know who I am.'

"Aha but I don't know the way yo his house."

"Castle"

"Oh! I forgot he is the lord of the west. So do you know where it is?"

"I know but I swear that I won't go back to the hell castle."

"Eh?" Everyone imagined to the western castle and his child hood.

"We are sorry to you, Inuyasha." The monk pats his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Hey, what do you think?" He really gets up and though much about their smile.

A young woman saw him and turned around to her friend. She sighed lightly and continues her breakfast. "Should we have sympathy for him?"

"Yes, quite so"

A school girl looked at the cute pup on her lap. "What did your father do to him, Chibi-kun?"

'I never hurt him when he was young, miko.' He told her the fact but not all of it with his babbling language.

"What will you do with this dog?"

"Nothing and she will join us until we send him home and this dog will go home with me."

"What?"

"She came from my time."

"How do you know, Kagome-sama."

"She knows what it is." The girl handed Mirouku a clear pack.

"What is it?"

"Doggy treat"


	4. Altercated

**Four: Altercated**

A strange black and white dog from the future and a demon lord of the west observed a human girl and a dog boy for long time. They knew that they got the relative problem between them and the cause is a dead priestess name Kikyo.

On one afternoon day after they left the village for a week but the boy still leaves the group every night after every one slept. But she knew that he went to see his lover and his action hurt her and this day she will make the clear.

A school girl left an infant with a dog and asked him to go to a nearby spring. She waited for her boyfriend at a tree is far from her friends and the pup. The dog boy walked to a spring and saw the girl sat against the tree trunk.

"What is it, Kagome?"

"Why do you go to see her every time she calls you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid, Inuyasha. You told everyone that you went back to the village but you go to see her and spent your time with her all the night."

"I'm not."

"You're liar. I know even if Shippo didn't tell me. I know since the last three weeks."

"You sneaked on me."

"Because you are my lover and what is the wrong if I love you but you usually hurt and betray me. Tell me, who am I for you?"

"Kagome…I don't want to talk about this. It's silly."

"It is important for me and I will make every thing clear before we start to hunt the shard."

"Don't acts like a silly girl, Kagome. The shard is important than your problem…"

"My problem, how can you say, Inuyasha? My problem is you betray me even if you said that you love me but you go for her every time you sensed her is around the camp and… sleep with her. That clay"

"Shut up!"

"What?" The girl glared at him.

"She isn't a clay but Kikyo. She has her heart, her feeling."

"But my soul" Her cocoa eyes are filling with tear after he shouts at her to protect his lover.

The boy is speechless when her tears fell on her cheeks. He moved close to comfort her but she flipped of his clawed hand made the claws cut her hand. She turned away to walked back to the camp and ignores her cutting hand.

"Kagome" A beautiful slayer got up but her friend passed her to the infant and called Kirara.

"I'm sorry, Sango. Kirara, please take me to the well."

"Take care, Kagome-sama."

"You too, Mirouku-sam."

A school girl held a cute infant up and rides the fire cat's back. "I will send you back to the castle but not this time, Chibi-kun. I want to go home."

'It's not necessary, miko.' But the cat leapt to the blue sky made the demon lord upset at her.

'I said it's not necessary. Don't you hear me, miko?' He outcries but this human girl still don't understand his word.


	5. Days care

**Five: Days care**

A young woman held a white cute infant close to her chest and stepped out of an old well house. She walked to a white two stories and open a door to see her family as usually when she comes back home. But today is quite strange, she looked around the house and tried to find her mother or her grandpa but nobody here.

"Mom! Grandpa!"

'They are not here, miko.'

"Mom" the girl walked into a kitchen saw a note is on a table.

'Kagome

We visit granny Suzuko at Fukui for three days and we will hurry come back.

Love, Mom'

"Oh! Thanks my luck. There is nobody here except you and me, Chibi-kun."

The girl put a pup on a creamy sofa in a living room and lay on a couch is near him. She closed her eyes and thought of tomorrow. After she made up her mind, a soft and slim hand grabs a remote TV controller and got up to turned on TV. A large strange black and glassy flat box bright up made the demon lord exciting when it show him the moving picture.

"It's television." The girl sat on a sofa beside him.

'Television?'

"You can change the channels by press these small bottom like this." She showed him how to use the controller and let him do.

"Mmm smart pup by the way I'll get nap for a while if you need anything, please call me, Chibi-kun."

'Hn'

The demon lord saw a human girl fell asleep on a couch and he turned to TV to saw the future world that he never knows before. He saw a sport channel and tried to exercise his body while the girl naps and now he can flip over and creep by him.

'I can move and go as I want and my body is not heavy like a first time.'

…

A school girl woke up to prepare her lunch box then she found Souta's old cloth and woke a demon lord up to take a bath and rushed to a but stop to catch a morning bus like a normal daily life.

She walked to a staff room and asked her teacher's permission for the white infant. She stepped in a room then the whole class stared at her and a cute pup is in her arms.

"Is he your kid, Kagome?" Ayumi looked at an infant.

"No, he isn't. My cousin gets ill and she let me care for him for a while."

'Why don't you tell them the truth?'

"Do you put a tattoo on his forehead?" Yuka stared at his blue crescent moon and his golden eyes.

"Is your cousin is a European?"

"Eh?"

"He has a pair of golden eyes like a one we know."

"Iuyahsa" Ayumi turned around her chair and gave the lord a smile.

"Yes, that boy"

"By the way, are you getting better?"

"We asked your grandpa and he said you got a byssinosis."

"Eh?...Yes, I get better and I can speak now."

'How do you get ill, miko?' A cute silver moon hair gazed at a girl but she smile lifelessly.

'What do you do to me, grandpa?'

The demon lord interested in a class and he listened to the teacher and enjoin in every activity on each study all the day until a physical education. A human girl let down the demon lard on the floor in a changing room while they change their suit but he does care to see them but the high metallic boxes in the room.

A girl name Eri held the demon lord up and join the other at the swimming pool while the boys played baseball at the court.

"Today, we have a test for the swimming class and I know that you're ready."

"Eh?"

"You missed the last class but your mom didn't tell you."

"Na…no"

"Everyone, go to the pool and warm up"

'This pool has a strong smell and I won't join you, miko.' The lord told her and creep to a side while the students got into the pool.

A female teacher held the infant up and sat him on a bench under an awning and gave him a bottle of the water while everyone has a class.

"Can he swim, Kagome?"

"Yes, he can but this pool has a strong smell and it hurt his sensitive nose."

"It's too bad. I hope to play with him in the pool after we finished the test."

"Ha! Ha! I see."

…

A demon lord sat on a red plastic stool in a bath room. He let a girl wash his hair with a fruity shampoo and wash his body. She sank in a tub and sat him on her lap and pressed his back against her soft body. He picked a yellow rubber duck is floating in the warm water to consider it.

'What is it made of, miko?'

"What wrong with the rubber duck, Chibi-kun?"

'A rubber duck' He turned around and sniffed it.

"Why doesn't he come to pick me up, yet?"

'That half-breed? Don't be silly, miko. He will hurry to pick you on yesterday if he loves you.'

"Why don't you come to me, Inuyasha?"

A school girl got up and wrapped her body and the infant with a soft towel. They went to down stairs and wore him with an old Souta's clean cloth that she washed his whole cloth in the morning. A girl opened a window and let the wind blows into her room and turned the light off.

"Good night, Chibi-kun" She kissed his forehead and covered him with a pink and blue thin blanket.

'Hn' He turned a side and buried his face into her chest to sniff her scented while closed his golden eyes.

'It will be good if you cast off him because I can smell the death woman on him.' He sighed lightly.

'But it's not my business.'

…

The western lord sat on a desk in the class room among the students but he is surrounding with the four girls. They opened her lunch boxes and shared their food together and Yuka fed him a rolled-egg.

"Kagome, yesterday Hojo-kun came to the class to see you but you backed home early."

"I see"

"He asked us to tell you to wait for him."

"Well…"

"Do not deny him."

"He is better than your two timing boyfriend."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry, Kagome. We'll care for Chibi-kun." Ayumi fed him a cooked shrimp.

The three girls and a dog lord is holding by Ayumi. They hid themselves behind the corner. The three tried to listen to their conversation but the lord sniffed Hojo's smell and knew that boy has special feeling toward her but the girl does not.

'Poor Hojo' He grabbed Ayumi's sleeve and cling his face on her shoulder.


	6. Battle in Fukui

**Six: Battle in Fukui**

A phone rang his sensitive ears made him cried out to cough down the loud sound from a telephone in the house. A white infant heard the foot steps of the human girl and the phone ring is quiet but he heard her conversation with someone from the phone. Then she hang it out and held him up like the usual she do is go to school. But she carries a larger backpack and some food for them.

"They won't come back on today because Granny Suzuko gets ill and mom wants me to visit her at Fukui."

"It's that so."

"Say R, Chibi-kun. By the way, when will you come back, Kagome?" Yuka fed him a piece of baked fish.

"Maybe this Monday evening"

"Fukui? They said Habutae cake is delicious but I think sponge cake is better." Ayumi pointed at her chin.

"Really?"

"Hn"

"Ok guys, I will try."

"Kuku but Obama cookie is a favorite one too." Ayumi gave her an angelic smile.

Eri, Yuka and the demon lord glanced at the girl. "Ayumi, you are..."

Kagome sat him on her lap while catches a train from Tokyo to Maibara in the afternoon. The lord saw the view and fell asleep in her embrace. They cough a local train to Tsuruga and arrived at Fukui in the dusk. A middle aged woman sat on a bench to wait for the train at a station.

"This way, Kagome-chan." She called at the girl and waves her hand.

"I'm grad to see you, mom."

"Me too, and who is he?" gazed at a pair of golden eyes.

"It's a long story and I'll tell you when we arrive Granny's house."

"Mm"

She help her daughter to carry her luggase and lead the two to a car. They reached a Japanese house in a peaceful town in Fukui. A young boy opened a door saw his sister held an infant and their backpack. He carried a bag and lead them to a room where he slept for two nights.

"How is about granny Suzuko?"

"A doctor said she just catches a cold."

"I see"

"Who is he, sis?" He looked at a white cute infant that she put him on the floor and stretched herself.

"Chibimaru-kun" She sat down and took off some cloth out of the bag. "Do you remember Inuyasha's half brother?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Hn and this pup is his."

"Pup?"

"Like a child"

"Oh! Is he has a pup but where is his mother or you are, sis?"

"Silly, Souta and I never get pregnancy."

The western lord glared at the siblings. 'And I never wish to have a mother like you, miko.'

Meow!

"Ah! Buyo"

Meow!

A fat cat stepped into a room and jumped on her lap to sit down but his yellow eyes glanced at the dog lord for a while before lift up his head to the lord.

"Roaaar"

"Stop the fight, Chibi-kun, Buyo"

"Hn? Is he a dog demon?"

"Yes, he is."

"We should beware of cat and dog fight."

"I know. By the way, where is grandpa?"

"He visited his friend at the next town and he will back today."

A paper door is opening immediately while an old man steps in the room. "Hi, Kagome...Hn? Demon!"

The old man picked a sutra from his shirt and sticks a thin paper on his crescent moon. "Die, demon"

'You wish to die, old man?'

A small clawed hand is lightening and a green light whip is shooting out of his finger. A frighten girl held the pup up and run out of the room while her mother caught the old man.

"Let go of me, Kyoko"

"No, father"

"That demon will kill her."

"Don't be silly father and listen to me. You should thank her that she just saves you from the death."

"No, he is demon and the demon must die."

"Okay if you want to die before Kagome gets marry." She let go of him and walked away.

"I'm sorry to you, grandpa." A boy got up and grabbed his hand to the dining room where the family is waiting for the dinner.

An old man and the demon lord glared at each other all the time since the dinner finished until they got bed. The old man must find the way to drive the demon out off his family and he afraid that infant curses on his granddaughter but Kyoko said he is Inuyasha half-brother's pup.

'But why does my sutra didn't work on him?'


	7. Mother

**Seven: Mother**

A peaceful morning, a demon lord and a human girl lay on the same bed in a pink small room on the upstairs of the house. The birds sang their song to welcome a new fresh day after the raid poured heavily all the night. The three colors fat cat walked around in the shrine to greet his friends and gave some of neighborhoods' dogs smirked in the morning.

Ring!

'Damn clock!'

Crack!

Half an hour later, a girl woke up to see the clock is on the end table but it disappear from her room. She got up and rushed to the bath room is on the downstairs before grabbed her lunch box and went out of the house.

Crack!

'What?'

A school girl looked down saw a cutting clock on the ground. She stepped away and picked the pieces of the clock to check.

'My clock!' She lifts her head up and shouts at a window at her room. "How dare you, Chibimaru!"

'Mmmm, shut up, miko.' A silvery moon head popped up and fell on a pink soft pillow while a small clawed hand pulled a pink blanket to cover him again.

A middle aged woman walked to the upstairs to check a demon in her daughter's room. She pulled a pink blanket saw the sleeping lord curled up in a pink checked bed. She held the lord up and walked out of the room.

"Good morning, Chibi-kun"

A pup blinked up his golden eyes saw a woman face. 'Mooorning, woman'

"Time to wake up and the breakfast are ready but I will bath you first."

'Hnnn' He rubs his sleepy eyes while she took off his cloth and brushes his fangs.

An old man looked at the lord is sitting on a high chair was found in the storeroom on the yesterday in. He is surprising that the pup can use a fork to eat the food by himself. But he turned away quickly when the pair of golden eyes glanced at him.

"Chibi-kun and I will go to shopping in the noon what do you want me to buy for you?"

…

sat the lord in a pushcart while she go to shop in a department store. She stopped at the infant and baby department to buy something. The woman and the infant get rest at an ice-cream café to have their drink before go back to the shrine.

'That picture'

"What is it, Chibi-kun?"

'That dog'

She stared at the poster he pointed on a broad in the cafe. "Lost dog"

'Yes, she is the same dog that helps me on the last month from the wolves.'

**_**Flash back**_**

"_I found him and a strange black and white dog in the grove edge. They were attacked and the dog was injured."_

**_**End flash back**_**

"A strange black and white dog" The woman kept the poster into her handbag.

She pay the bill then she held him up and all of her shopping bags but there is the fallout when a bandit rushed into a cafe and caught her to be a hostage among the dumbfounded people in the cafe. The man dragged her to the exit to slip away from the polices are following him from a bank on the second floor in the store.

"Where is the bandit?" A police asked the waitress.

"He got out by the exit door." A man pointed at the door behind the cashier counter.

"But she has a kid." A young woman held the lord up and walked to the policeman.

"Please care for him until we arrest him"

"Yes"

"Thank you"

The woman held him close and tell the polices that she will wait for his mother at the station. The two reached to a police station in ten minutes later. She sat him on her lap while a police dog passed the two to his master desk.

"Well, I want to go to the toilet so please care for him for a while."

"Yes, miss and the toilet is over there."

"Thank you" the young woman sat him on a chair is near a policeman.

The lord looks around the room to see the big dog and called him. 'Come with me'

'Can you speak with me?' A German shepherd dog stared at him.

'Do not waste my time.'

'I cannot leave the station until he told me.'

'Do as I want or you wish them die, dog?'

'You are just a baby.'

'I'm demon.' The infant spreads his aura covers the area made everyone shivers down their spines immediately.

The dog got up and called the other dogs to the infant and let him rides his back before escaped the room. The group headed to a desolate building is quite far from the station while the demon lord tells them the way. They went to the forth floor and stopped at a room.

'Open the door'

A beauceron dog tried to push the door but it is locking from the inside.

'Step away' A green whip light is shooting from a clawed hand and slice the door in pieces.

"What?" The bandit turned around to the sound of falling pieces of door.

'Charge him'

After the word left his pink lips, the two dogs shot the man and bit his wrist to leave a gun in his hand. The western lord sliced the gun and commanded the shepherd walked toward the woman is tying.

"No! Chibi-kun" She rushes to him and covers him and the dog from the bandit.

Dip!

A sensitive nose sniffed the blood while a small clawed hand touch her face is covering with her own blood. She gave him a smile before fall on the hard floor next to him.

'Woman…woman' A pair of golden eyes glared at the bandit who grabbed a stick was stained with her blood.

'How dare you, human?'

"Chibi-kun, do not kill him." A slim hand pulled his shirt made him stop.

'Leave me, woman' A green whip light is shooting from his clawed finger while a Czechoslovak Wolfdog bit his leg.

'You hurt her and this the time to pay your debt. Die'

A green whip stabbed through his lung and let the poison destroy his nerve and some systems.

* * *

><p>A boy and a school girl rushed to a hospital to see her mother in a common room but they saw the demon lord sits beside her on the bed.<p>

"Miss Higurashi" A nurse walked toward a girl is sat at the bed with her brother.

"Yes and how about her?"

"Her skull is cracking but we don't sure about her brains."

"And the bandit" Souta asked the nurse.

"He is in ICU and his systems and nerve are in coma like he was poisoned."

"Poisoned?"

"Yes and call me if you need the help."

"Yes and thank you"

The siblings turned around to see their mother and the western lord are on the bed. They saw him fell asleep on the bed beside the mother who rubs her cocoa eyes and saw her kids.

"Souta, Kagome"

"Do not move much"

"They said your skull is cracking."

"Chibi-kun"

"He is here."

"And that man?"

"Don't worry, mom."

"the nurse said he is in ICU."

"Oh!" She lay on a side to hold the infant close to her chest and kissed his blue crescent moon.

"Thank you to secure me and keep my word."

"What is it, mom?"

"Do not kill him"

"I see"

...

An old man stared at the lord while he glanced at a paper in his hand. The girl and the boy tried to tell him the fact but their grandpa blamed that it was his fault to make his daughter in law was in the danger and got hurt. A green whip light cut a paper in an old man's hand in pieces before crawled out of the room while Souta followed him to hold him up.

'Go to her room' He pointed at the upstairs.

"Mom is sleeping."

'Go to her room, boy' A small finger still pointed at the upstairs.

"Yes, Chibimaru"

Souta put him on her futon and sat next to him to see the dog lord crept to her injury head. He is surprising while small claws removed the bandage from her head and lick the wound and her skull until they were seal.

"So cool! How can you do that, Chibi-kun?"

'Don't forget that I'm a demon.'

"I hope mom won't get hurt anymore."

'You can trust me and i always keep my word to save her when she is in the danger, boy. Now, go to your bed and you have a class on tomorrow.' He pointed at a clock and a door let him know the time.

A door was shut and the lord lay beside a woman to curl up at her. A school girl saw her little brother walked out of the room and followed him to his room.

"He is cool, sis."

"How?"

"I saw him removed the bandage and licked her wound until it was seal."

"Aha! Maybe he is a dog demon and I usually see the dogs lap their wounds."

"And Inuyasha did the same as he does?"

"Mmm...Maybe.I never see him do like that but shook off the water when he saved Kouga and they fell into the lake."

In the other room, a demon lord grabbed her hair and played with it before combs her hair when she has a nightmare from that day.

'I'm save and nothing else matter, Kyoko.'

"Chibi-kun"

'Don't worry and I keep your word. Sleep and I will be here all the night until the morning, mother.' He spreads his aura to cover her made she feels relaxed and drift in a deep sleep.

'Good night and have a nice dream'


	8. Hanachan

**Eight: Hana-chan**

A school girl lift a poster that her mother gave her yesterday in after she woke up. Her family was graded and surprised that the demon saliva can healed the wound and the crack of the skull. The mother said her head did not hurt like a first time after she woke up in a hospital. But a doctor made an appointment to check her skull and her brains again on the next week but she must go back to the past to find Chibimaru's father or the western lord even though she does not know where his castle is locating. Or she might ask her boyfriend again and find the way by herself.

Ding! Dong!

"Yes?"

"I'm Higurashi Kagome"

"Are you Miss Hikurashi who called me on the noon?"

"Yes, "

A thirties aged woman leaded a girl to a living room in her house and gave her some details of a black and white dog in a poster. The girl asked the woman's cloth and the dog's toy before she says good bye to host.

"I will call you back if I found her, Saito-san."

"Thank you"

A school girl took a bus to the town to buy her supply and back home in the afternoon when the rain is going to pour heavily. She runs along the stone stairs to the shrine on the hill then the rain pours down heavily and it does not care that the girl will reach her house or not.

"Oh! No!" she run fast and opened the door. "I'm home."

"Everything is alright, Kagome?"

"Yes, Saito-san said her dog was lost for months and a dog in the poster is the same dog in the feudal era. But I'm surprising that how she can go through the well or there is another door or anything like that allows she goes through the door."

"But I had heard you said with Saito-san that Hana-chan was lost in our shrine, right?"

"Mmm"

"So it is the only way that she might go through the well in the well house."

"You're right, mom."

"You should take a bath first and I left you the lunch on the table."

"Thanks, mom"

She stepped into the bath and took off her damp cloth before threw it into the basket beside a washing machine. Half an hour later, a girl walked into the kitchen to eat her lunch while her mother pours a white tea into the cups in a tray that has a glass of orange juice.

"Where is Chibi-kun, mom?"

"He plays Go [碁] with grandpa in the living room."

"Eh?"

"A strengthening Go"

"I see"

She walked into a room saw the infant plays Go with grandpa like her mother said but she hurry runs to her room and went to the downstairs quickly. A pink mobile phone is lifting into the air while a girl moved close to the pair of players.

Flash! Flash! Flash!

"I got it." Then she changed the mode to the video mode to record her wonderful memory before she sends him back to the western lord and that say she won't have a good chance to get close to him anymore.

'Hn' the demon lord put a black dot on the board while turned around to see the girl but she left the room already.

'What happened to her?'

"Oh! No! I'm lost again."

"Grandpa, you lost him the game for seven times. I think you should stop to challenge him." Souta loosens his hold around the demon lord's torso when he grabbed his hand to send Souta the signal.

A big pink bunny creeps to a side and sat on his bottom when a middle aged woman held the pink bunny up and sent him a glass of orange juice.

'What happened to her?' A babbled sound is loud from a pink bunny.

"Do you want me to read you a book, Chibi-kun?"

'Forget it'

He leaned on her soft chest and sniffed her sweet scented while a big fat cat jump on a sofa to sit beside her. A woman opened a book and started the story is about the two siblings are losing in the wood when their stepped mother left them over there.

The rain still pours down in the night. A fifteen years old girl put a big yellow chick on her pink bed and set her new clock before turned off the light. She pushed the big chick to the wall and lay on the edge of a soft clean bed. A soft and warm blanket covers the two creatures on the bed and the big one held the little one close.

"Do not slice my clock, Chibi-kun."

'I will do it again if you still be a sleepy head, miko.'

* * *

><p>A school girl tied a white infant on her back and climbed the vine to the top of the dry well. She held her yellow bag on her shoulder and held the demon lord before made her way to a village at the hill. She rushed to a small hut in a village when the rain pours down again.<p>

"Thanks my bad luck. It rains again."

The girl held a baby close to her chest to shield him from the rain and stepped into a hut. "I'm back, Kaede-san."

"Nice to see you again, Kagome...Hn?"

"Aha, this is Chibimaru. He is Sesshoumaru-sama's pup." A girl sat him on a wooden floor in the hut.

"Really?"

"Yes, looked at his blue crescent moon." She pointed at his small forehead.

"Mmm"

"Do they come back to your hut, Kaede-san?"

"They came back here since the last week with a strange black and white dog."

A girl picked up a poster from her bag to show the old woman. "Like this?"

"Yes, this dog."

"Where do they go?"

"They said they will hunt the demon witch in a village is in Shinano."

"Oh, too far"

A demon lord saw a black thing on the hut's corner. 'This armor'

"What the matter, Chibi-kun?" She looked at the infant and gazed at the direction he glanced at the corner.

"A villager found his armor in the clearing is in the next valley on the last month."

"Eh?" She creeps to the familiar armor and lift the thin spike bone up. "This one would be on his shoulder but why he left his armor in the clearing."

"Maybe he might be attacked."

"I never heard he is ever been attacked..." Then she turned around to the little demon sat on the floor near an old Miko.

"No way!"

"Hn?"

...

A beautiful demon slayer lifts her boomerang up and followed her group to the small damp road. The group said good bye to the villagers and left the village to find the witch after they fought the entire last night but she can escape from the wind scar of Inuyasha.

"Do you think Kagome-chan will come back?"

"I hope so, my dear."

"Inuyasha"

"I know but..."

"Because of her?"

They stopped at a temple is on a hill where is not far from the river and a village in the deep valley in the late afternoon. A dog run around the building while a half-demon sat on the porch then he sniffed the wind is from the east and ran out of the temple.

"What's the matter?" The monk and the slayer looked to each other before stared at the gate that he run out.

Half an hour later, they saw their friends landed on the yard and the one is a girl who held a white baby in her arms.

"Kagome-chan"

"Sango, Mirouku"

"Welcome back, Chibi-kun"

'Hn' A demon lord turned away when he saw the monk.

'He is the same as the last day I saw him.' The monk murmured.

"Don't you find his father, yet?" A dog boy glanced at the cute infant.

"Mmm...no. I had been study a whole month after I went back home."

"Yeah, yeah"

"Hana-chan"

Woof!

A strange black and white dog wagged her tail and jumped up to a girl among her shocking friends. The girl grabbed her paws and let go of the dog before open her yellow bag to pick the things out of it.

"What is it, Kagome-san?"

"Hana-chan's owner gave it to me to prove this dog is a real one."

She handed them a poster is giving from her mother. The three guys saw a picture on the paper and gazed back at the dog.


	9. Illusive Mirror

**Ninth: Illusive ****Mirror**

A week later, the group tried to track the witch but they just followed her old smell was around the area but it stopped at every grove edge where they reached. The demon lord pointed at a high cave to make a camp after he smelled the rain is coming in an hour from the north. A girl thought to find the short cut to charge the witch and ask her to return the infant to his true form but she cannot let anyone know the secret until she finds the witch or anyone kills her.

"What the matter, Kagome-sama?"

"Nothing"

The girl stretches out her legs while glanced at the demon lord sat against a dog near her yellow bag. A fire cat gazed at the girl and the infant before walked toward the fox who sat on the hard cold ground near the dog boy. She looked at the paper is drawing with crayon to tell the story of the three little pigs.

"What is it, Shippo?"

"The three little pigs"

"I see but why do you like this tale?"

"I don't have any brother or sister so I..." The fox lowers his orange head and smile sadly. "But it's alright because I have you are my friends."

His innocence word made everyone smiles and the monk held him up.

"I think I don't want your embrace now, Mirouku."

"Why" The monk gave him an angelic smile.

"I said no. No!" But it is too late that he is hugging tightly in a board chest.

'Brother, Kohaku' A slayer leaned at the cold wall and smile happily. 'How do you do, Kohaku?'

* * *

><p>An old man and a young fox demon hid themselves behind a seal rock in the mist valley after they pilfered some thing from someone. A woman spreads her sense all over the area but she cannot found them.<p>

'I must find them early before they escape from here.'

A demon witch looked around again before leave the area. The two demons left the hiding place and headed to the south to find someone to get rid off this witch.

'Maybe he can help me.'

* * *

><p>The dusk is coming early than the last week, the group stopped in the grove but they cannot set a camp in the clearing after the boy and the pup sensed the dangerous is from the north. They cannot find a new place to set a camp where is safer than here. A slayer girl and a school girl went to a spring and left a baby with a dog and the men. Ten minutes later, a four legs creature held a thing in its mouth and went to their way.<p>

"What's that?"

Woof

"Hana-chan"

"What are you doing here?" A slayer gazed at the infant is hanging in her mouth.

"How dirt!" She got up from the spring to hold the lord from a black and white dog.

"Well…Sango-chan. Will you wash him?"

"Why don't, Kagome?"

"Na…nothing"

The girl turned around while a woman took of his cloth that was Souta and starts to wash his hair and body. The two figures sang in the cold water and sat a demon lord on her lap before lean against a rock is behind her.

"How do you thing about the witch? Will we find her?"

"I don't know but I hope we will find her early to ask her to return the victims but it's not easy and she may transform us into the strange form."

"Such as a duck" A slayer girl picked up a yellow rubber duck from the water and sent it to the lord is in her lap. The small sharp claws dug in the duck and threw it away.

"That is the third duck you killed, Chibimaru."

"Hn?" The woman glanced at the duck and the pup. "Naughty pup"

'Hn'

She lifted his arms up and stared at the red strips on his arms and moved her eyes to his cheeks, hips and legs then turned back to his blue crescent moon on his forehead.

"He is too much alike him or he is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sango's word made the school girl shifted a little before glanced to the dog is near her. "What will you do if he is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The beautiful slayer glared at the small demon on her lap and shook her head. "He is adult and is in awe of power but"

"Eh?"

'Hn?' The lord lifted his head saw her blushed cheek and smile softly. He nestled on her chest and lifted his face to stare his golden eyes into her cocoa eyes made the girl flushed.

A girl looked at the two before sigh out. 'Prince charming Sesshoumaru'

A shrubs sound loud from the bushes is not far from the four. The dog lord roared lightly while a strange black and white dog prepared her form to attack the hiding creatures. A green light whip shot at the hiding demons but they can escape the death and dodged backward deep in the wood.

The boy sensed something wrong from the spring where the girls, the pup and the dog are. He rushed through the forest and two strong auras caught his tact.

"Come out" He glared at a thick shrub. "Or I drive you out, fox."

But there nobody steps out of the hiding place.

"Wind scar!"

"No! No! I'm sorry. Don't kill us."

"Hn"

A fox demon and an old red-crowned crane demon appeared before him with a pack in the crane's hand. They looked at the golden eyes and the fox sniffed his smell carefully. Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of Tessaiga but the bird stopped him.

"Are you Inuyasha?"

"Who are you, old crane?"

"I'm Raizo and this fox is Hikaru." The old crane gazed at him. "Do you know where Sesshoumaru-sama is?"

"The toad said he is in the castle but it's not my business to tell you."

But a green whip flick on a tree and the shrubs near the crane and the fox before the girls and the dog popped out of the bushed behind them.

"What are you doing, Chibi-kun?"

'Crane'

"Hn?" An old man stared at the cute infant in a girl embrace. "Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Eh?" The slayer gazed back at the white baby.

"What do you say?" The dog boy stunned with his word.

A sear finger pointed at the pup in a school girl hold. "He is your brother. Don't you know, Inuyasha?"

The group sat around the fire and the visitors sat on the lock that is not far from the demon lord and the dog is beside a future girl while an bashful girl looked to the other way.

The crane showed them an illusionary mirror and described them some details.

"So you said that that witch is your student right."

"She is ever been my student but the shard made she is evil. She will kill me to take the mirror but Hikaru saved me."

"That means she will find you soon."

"Yes"

"What happen if we kill you and take the mirror?"

"No way!"

"Hn?"

"I will transform you to anything I want and that sword cannot harm us."

"Aha"

"Will you try, dog?"

"How fun, crane!"

'Shut up, half breed!'

"Hn? What does he say?"

"Shut up, half breed" The fox said.

"How dare you Sesshoumaru!" The dog boy unshielded the sword and pointed at the lord.

"Sit boy"

Thud!

"Well, Raizo-san. Can you transform him to his true form?"

"Yes"

"How"

"Touch it" The crane held the mirror close to the lord and wait for his touch.


	10. Witch Hunt

**Tenth: ****Hunting Witch**

The light flared up from the pup when he touched the mirror surface. A small body is growing up to a full adult demon. A cute face is becoming to a handsome and beautiful face. The group was shocked when the familiar the western lord appeared among the golden light especially a slayer girl and a school girl. After the golden light went out, the bushed girls turned around quickly but the dog and the boys still look at him. There is a piece of cloth was used to be a baby suit was left on his muscular and strong body but it is not much enough to cover his part.

"What the matter, Kagome, Sango?" The dog boy glanced at them.

They did not answer but a school girl took some cloth from her yellow bag and sent the demon lord a pink towel. He took a soft towel from her slim hand and got up to wrap it around his hips before sat beside her and a strange black and white dog again. His warm skin made the girl shifted a little but she does not turned to see him yet alike a slayer girl.

"I want you kill her, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"It's not my business to receive your command, the crane."

"No, my lord but I beg you."

The western lord got up and releases his demon cloud before leapt through the sky to the western land. The group was left with a crane and a teenage fox in the grove in the night.

"You can stay with us if you don't mind, Raizo-san, Hikaru-san."

"Hey, they must leave."

"But they are aiming from the demon witch."

"He is right and we might harm you, human." The red-crowned crane and the fox got up and left the grove.

The demon lord went back to his castle and headed to a small village at Inuyasha forest to take his armor with an old miko. He followed his two swords all over the land and killed some demons who deny his word to take the swords back.

'I must find her and get my debt back but the crane said that she had a shard.'

'**The miko'** The beast said. **'And the slayer'**

'Hn?'

'**They are soft and scented I want to tease them again.'**

'Silly'

He landed on the ground near the two heads and a little girl is in a spring to catch a fish for her lunch. The brothers saw him and nudged a girl to see him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The girl ran toward him and stopped immediately. "Where you are and Rin missed you."

"Where is Jaken?"

"He said he will find you but there is three days that he never comes back."

He put the girl on the dragon's back and leads them to the old miko in a village at Inuyasha forest again before hold up and waits for the jewel group at Mino.

* * *

><p>"Do you think that he will help the crane and the fox to kill her?" A slayer walked beside a girl and a fox.<p>

Meow!

"He is arrogant but there is nothing to confirm us that he will change his mind to help anyone."

"Who care." A dog boy glanced at the girls.

"I just want to know, Inuyasha."

"He never help anyone to reach their aim so it is alike this case. I confirm that he will let the crane and us to kill the witch by ourselves."

"It's sound like he is selfish if it's true. But i never saw Sesshoumaru-sama leaves the duty or any obligation."

"How do you know, Mirouku-san?"

"With my common sense"

"I agree with you, Mirouku-san. He saved my mom when the robber kidnapped her to be a hostage on last three weeks. He is almost killing him but mom begs him to leave him a life."

"He is so kind and gentle."

"Hey" His dog ears pointed up when he heard the admired word of his half brother.

"I hope you are right...Aha!" A bushed slayer girl looked at somebody at the hill.

"What happen, Sango-chan?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

* * *

><p>The group and the three demons attacked the demon witch after they sense her evil aura from the south. The witch transform many animals to be her army and commanded the lower demons to kill her teacher and his assistant but the fox is too strong than her thought.<p>

"Shit"

"I never teach you to say that word, Orime."

"Don't act like you're the teacher, Raizo."

"Ah! You're still a child."

The witch dodged back when she fell the sharp sense from her left side. The demon lord whipped Tokijin let its power cut through the air to the witch but she can escape from his kill. Some power of Tokijin cut her arm and shoulder. And the sharp sense of wind came from her back.

"Danm! Lightning blades"

The war was taken a lot of time until dusk, an old man is injury but there is not much to take his life. The teenage fox is tying like the humans but the dog boy, the western lord and the cat are fine.

"Get up, miko" A clawed hand held her arm up.

"Let go of her, Sesshoumaru"

"What?" The girl stared at the lord but he dragged to the witch's corpse.

"Pick up the shard before she resurrects again by its power."

"Mm"

A slim and soft hand picked a dirt shard from the body. The shard is cleaning when her hand touch it. She put it in her small glass jar in her bag before follow the demon lord to the group.

"Please break the mirror, miko" The fax handed her the mirror.

"Why?"

"It's dangerous if I let it remains in the world and there is someone is evil like Orime will use it."

"Naraku" The monk said.

"I see"

A girl put it on the ground and stabbed it with her arrow. A pink light merged from her skin but the mirror does not break like he said.

"What the matter? Why don't it is destroying?"

The red-crowned crane demon moved close to the girl and tried to recall his memory when his grand father told him how to demolish it.

"Mmm... I figure out."

"Eh?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you must help her to break it."

The western lord stood beside a school girl and gazed at the crane.

"Hold her hand around the arrow and mix your strength with her. There is the devil and the holy will equal and Yin-Yang will clean it."

The dog boy pulled the girl from his brother and glared at the fox. "Why don't you help her, Hikaru?"

"I'm a demon but my power is not enough to break the mirror and the holy one here is her."

"The crane"

"I'm injury."

"Keh! I will kill you if you hurt her."

"I'm not you, little brother."

"What do you say?" The boy grabbed the hilt.

The angry cocoa eyes gazed at his."Inuyasha"

"Yeah! You're such a silly woman not like her."

'It's hurt. Why do you compare me to her?' A small tear wet her eyes but she tried to hold it back before turned around to the demon lord.

A large and warm clawed hand grabbed a soft and slim hand to wrap around the arrow while a strong body towered her on her back. The lord sat down on the ground and sat the girl between his legs.

"Miko" A soft whisper rang her ear.

"I'm fine." A free hand shed the tear from her wet eyes before she gained her power to fuse with him but it cannot flare up. "What the matter?"

The crane and the fox moved close to them. "You let your emotion control your power."

"Aha. I'm sorry, Raizo-san"

"It's alright and you have many chances to break it."

"But I want to help you break it now."

"Don't be hurry, miko even if you be here or still alive."

"Eh?"

"Find me at the northern hill at Iwate Mountain."

"Iwate Mountain in Iwate"

"Where is it, miko?" A bored tone is loud from the lord is on her backward.

"Iwate is might be Dewa or Mutsu"

"Hn"

A large and soft clawed hand held her up and let her go in a minute. The lord turned around to leave the area but a small hand grabbed his silk sleeve.

"What is it, miko?"

"Na...Nothing and I'm sorry to waste your time."

"Hn"

The demon lord left the group at the hill that they met in the morning and back to his ward and the dragon to find the evil guy in the north. He sure that they will meet again but this time, he must find the spider and get rid of him before everything is going to be late.


	11. Left Task

**Eleventh: Left Task**

A silvery head shining brighten before a girl among the fresh of evil spider. She got up and walked to the lord to thanks him but a strong arm wrapped around her thin waist and leapt through the air to find the evil's heart.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Shut up, miko and I'm listening to his beat."

"Well, I'm the jewel from over there." She pointed her bloody finger to the top. His nose smells her sweet blood and a hot tongue lick her cutting wound.

"Whah!" She pulled her hand back but a clawed hand gasped her wrist to close to the demon rosy lips.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Your blood is scented and sweet."

"Thank you but please let go of my hand."

A demon's nose nudged her temple and sniffed her clean hair.

"What is it, miko?"

Her flushed cheek is reddened than the last time when he preen her neck and ear. "Please...let me go, Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Now?"

The girl gazed down found out they fly through the air in Naraku's body. He loosed his arm to tease her made the girl hugged his neck tightly and cling her fine face against his head.

"What are you doing, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"You ask me to let go of you, miko." The hot rose lips kissed a soft creamy neck when the strong arms tighten around her body.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

"What the matter, miko?"

"Your nose"

"Why?" He smirks. "I never blame you when you kissed my cheeks or my chest. And I never reprove when you took off my cloth and touch my body."

Her face is red when his hot breath bathed her ear. "But you were a baby."

"How differnt, miko?"

* * *

><p>Naraku was clean and the jewel was disappeared from the world forever. The dog boy left the group to travel alone in Nippon after his beloved woman died to save the boy life. The slayer and her brother left the group to go back her village and find the other slayers in other villages. She cannot marry the monk and after she got the bad news that he pregnant a hime. She hopes one day she will find a guy who loved only her and accept her fussy and jealous.<p>

The demon lord and the girl had the left task to complete is breaking the illusive mirror at Iwatedake. They reached the hill on the noon and the crane lay the mirror on the ground to let they destroy it.

"Now the mirror is breaking and I satisfy that no one can use it."

"I think it will be good if we turn it to the dust or burned their pieces."

"You're right."

"Come here, miko"

"Eh?" The girl looked at the two heads staff is in his hand.

"Wait!" She ran away from the fire is shooting from the old face. "Oh! No! My lace skirt!"

"I had warned you, miko."

"Hmmm!" She cannot reproach him about this but kept it in her mind. 'One day, you'll pay me back, Chibi-kun.'

* * *

><p>A lord, a girl and a strange black and white dog stopped at the dry well on the hill in the green forest after the rain went away from the village. She held her backpack up and held the dog in her arms.<p>

"Our journey is finish and I will back home."

"Hn"

"Thank you for everything, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"But you owe my debt, miko."

"Eh?"

A beautiful face closed to her cheek and a sharp fang caressed her creamy neck before sink his fang on her neck.

"Ouch! It's hurt, Sesshoumaru-sama." The girl let go of the dog to push the demon lord away. "What are you doing?"

"Drink your blood"

"Alright! Alright!"

The lord loosed his grabbed and sent her the dog. "Time to go, miko"

"Yeah and good bye, Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Hn"

He looked at the girl jumped into the well and the blue light flared out from the well. The western lord turned around to get his ward, the dragon and his servant to go back to the castle. There is many papers are waiting for him to fight with.

"Good bye, Kagome."


	12. Letter

**Twelfth: Letter**

A week later, after the long journey of the sacred jewel, a wife house, a school girl and a dog got off a car in front of a white and blue house. They waited for a woman to invite them into her lovely house.

The woman looked at her strange black and white dog when she opened a fence door. "Hana-chan"

Woof! Woof!

"I'm sorry. I'm late Saito-san. But she is healthy" A girl gazed at the dog ran around her master with joy.

"It's alright, Higurashi-san, Kagome-chan. Please come into the house."

"Yes"

"Come this way, Hana-chan"

A girl and a woman sat in a lovely living room while the host served them the cups of tea.

"And here you are."

"Hn?"

"Hana-chan's toy and your handkerchief"

"Oh, thank you."

The Higurashi left Saito's house in the afternoon and they headed to a department store to restore their supply. The women passed a baby and infant department made the older sighed lightly before left it.

"What the matter, mom?"

"Nothing, Kagome"

"Because of Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"No but Chibi-kun"

"They are the same person."

"But he is still my Chibimaru-kun for me."

"Yes, for me too"

"I will go to the photo shop and will you accompany me?"

"Yes, dear"

They waited for the keeper returned them an album in the shop and she handed her mom the album.

"What is it, Kagome-chan?"

"Why don't you look at the photos, mom?"

A soft and slim hand open the album saw a familiar cute face is in a pink bunny suit. But the cutie crossed his arms and sat on her son's lap.

"He is cute!"

"Sorry, Touya-san"

"Hn?" A handsome guy turned to see the girl and gazed at a photo in her hand.

"Can you enlarger them and print in a postcard size?"

"Let me check them." The keeper lifted the photo and saw a big yellow frowning chic is attacking by the big fat cat and the one is a smiling big pink bunny.

"It's ok and you can take it back in a half hour."

"Thank you, Touya-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later<strong>

A high school girl looked at her shoulder in a mirror to sees a small golden tattoo.

'It's brighter than the last two years. What did he do to me?'

She wore a t-shirt and the shorts and left the bathroom to help her mother in the kitchen.

After the dinner, a happy family watches TV in a living room. There is the news program and the reporters sat at their table to report the news.

'And next report is the earth quake in Gifu.'

"So scare" A twelve years old boy looked at the monitor.

'After magnitude of 4.1 and above is classified as strong and can cause severe damage but there is no injuries or deaths. The after shock destroyed a five hundred years monk's dwelling in a temple. It is surprising to discover relics that are hidden underground under the house.'

"Wow"

"I had been visited that temple on the last year with Kota-san."

"Is he an abbot, grandpa?"

"Yes and we think we will visit Yamanashi Fuji sengen jinjya shrine in Yamanashi."

"Can I accompany you? There is Yamanashi winery and Nishizawa Bridge." A girl held his arm.

"When will you go, dad?"

"Next two weeks"

'When the monk opened the box and find a letter was wrote with the ancient handwriting. The scholars have interpreted the letter already. It is surprising that the letter said come to me if you don't want me blackmail you, miko.'

"Eh?" Every one turned to TV and listens to the reporter.

"Sesshoumaru"

"Hn? What the matter, sis?"

"How dare you, Baka-Chibimaru!"

The demon lord sent her a letter over the time to invite the girl to a new journey. The quest is boring when he does it alone. He wants someone who can entertain him all the way they go. He knew that the future girl will come back to him when she read his letter and he has a plan for her.

'Come back to me, my Kagome'

**The End**


	13. Plus

**Plus****: Two years later in Feudal Era**

Deep in a valley, there is a slayer village is locating on the hill near a rich wood and there is a stream at the end of the village. The most villagers are the demon slayers and the some are farmers or hunters alike the siblings is live in this village.

A nineteen years old girl and a fourteen years old boy live together in a hut near a small stream. The girl dries clothes in the sun while the boy Cut firewood under a yellow maple tree. A village headman called them to his house after a village is in the three next mountains asked him to suppress a red demon in the forest.

"So we want you to join the job, Sango, Kohaku."

"Is he strong?"

"Yes, he is the strongest demon I ever know and I knew you can kill him."

"When will we go there, Dai-san?"

"Tomorrow morning"

Five slayers rushed through the wood to track the red demon but he is faster then them. A fire cat sniffed the wind and let her masters the way he goes. The red demon stopped at the cliff to hind him from the annoying humans. He sat against the cliff and closes his eyes to rest but the cat smell hit his sensitive nose.

'Damn. Why don't they leave me alone?'

The demon got up and climbs the rock to see the challengers who came from the wood. The sharp claws spread out and wait for the preys but the giant boomerang is shooting out form the wood.

'Shit' He dodged back to a thick branch to wait for the human.

"Is he here?"

Meow!

Suddenly, the sharp claws of the red demon lashed on the cat and the girl. A clawed hand gasped her shirt made the claws ripped her black cloth in pieces and showed him her bare back.

"Damn yo...Inuyasha"

"Hn? Sango"

"Sis!" A teenage boy rushed through the forest saw a girl sat on the ground near the red demon. He is surprising when the demon turned around to see him.

"Inuyasha-sama"

"Kohaku? What are you doing here?"

"Get away from her, red demon!" the left men dash to the boy saw the slayer girl is behind the demon.

"Red...demon?" He tilted his silver head and crossed his arms.

"No, the headman. He isn't the red demon."

A pair of dog ears moved a little when he heard her word. "What happened, Sango?"

A slayer girl in a red fire rat cloth is holding up by a half breed dog boy while her brother rides the fire cat's back and head to the village they have been staying from yesterday. He put her on the floor and wait for the headman to explain the fact.

"He saw me killed a bear and though that I'm a red demon, right?"

"Yes, Inuaysha-sama"

"So where is that man?"

"Hey what are you doing, Inuaysha? Do not kill him. He is an innocent."

"How?" The silver hair man turned around to see her. "Why the innocent ask every one to kill me?"

A village headman walked into a hut and bow his head to the dog man to apologize him.

"We are sorry for his misunderstood, Inuyasha-sama. Come in, Yuuta"

A skinny man popped up from the mat door and stepped in the hut. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>A silver head man put a deer on the ground near a hut in a slayer village. He let the girl and the boy clean the fresh and prepare their lunch. A fire cat jumped on his lap and play with his long hair.<p>

"Where is Shippo?"

"He lives with Raizo-san and Hikaru-san in Iwate-dake since the last two years after Kagome went home."

"Aha"

"Hikaru-san said he will teach him the fox skill and will care for him."

"Hn. By the way, why don't you marry, yet?"

The girl does not answers but handed him a bowl of deer soup and a grill meat before have her food.

The sun set down the hill and the night comes with the cold. A girl sank in a wooden tub behind her hut and looked at the star is shining all over the sky.

"Don't you understand me that I want to marry as the woman does? But I cannot find someone to accept me and care for me."

A half-breed man sat on a branch and leaned against the yellow maple to listen to her word is floating in the wind. The golden eyes were close and the strong arms were crossed on his chest.

'Why don't I understand you, Sango?'

Three hours later, a handsome half-breed got off the tree and walked into a hut saw the siblings slept together near a bonfire. The two tails cat woke up saw the dog closed to them and sat beside the sleeping girl.

A large clawed hand pulled a thick blanket to cover her and the boy. "If there is no one marry you."

The same clawed hand comb her cold long black hair before sweeps some hair from her cheek. He lay next to the girl and played the silky hair. "I will be with you until your last day, Sango."

'And maybe I will...'

* * *

><p><strong>Note: It ended and this Sesshoumaru confirms you that ZeetaF will not story the next episode.<strong>


End file.
